noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Goat Senpai
Goat Senpai Baa, the mysterious school mascot, has never really been seen without his mask. Some say he's a real goat. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Baa has the head of a white goat, chewing on a leaf. He wears the school uniform. Items Once Baa visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Rose Vase * Stuffed Bear * PC Station * Flower Vase * Rose Vase * Bonsai Tree Love Letter (Requires 76 visits to obtain) "Baaaaaaaa." -Baa Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 190 visits to obtain) Everyone seems to have gone home, and you're alone with Baa. As usual, he's not saying anything, except for the occasional bleat. But when you turn to look at him, he is staring at you intently. 'You: '"Uhm. Is something the matter?" 'Baa: '"(Your name)." 'You: '"EH? YOU CAN TALK?" 'Baa: '"Yeah...Did you really think I was a goat?" Baa takes off the goat head. Underneath the mask is a handsome brown-haired (he looks like he has black hair but okay sure whatever) boy with soft features. 'Baa: '"Thanks for letting me hang around here all the time. Even with the goat head on, you still talk to me and greet me." 'Baa: '"You don't avoid me like other people. Thank you for that. My name is Akira." 'Baa: '"If it's okay with you, I'd like to hang out with you and talk properly. With the mask off, that is." *Note that after getting his confession, you now have the option of changing Baa's sprite to him without the mask* Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "I'm thankful that you aren't bothered by the fact that people might think strangely of you for hanging out with me. You're really a cool person, you know that? Baaa." * "Hey! Thanks for hanging out with me on the bleachers at the last game. Being a mascot on the sidelines gets lonely! I really appreciate it! Baaaaa!" * "Hey! Wanna go out with me? Not to anything mascot or goat-related! Promise! Just a real nice, normal date! What do you say? Ba-- I mean, yep!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Baa-aa. I do admit. It's nice to spend this festival without my goat mask on. This way I can see you properly in your Yukata. You look absolutely stunning, my dear." * "Such a beautiful night sky. See that constellation over there? That's capricorn. Yeah, it looks like a goat. Here. I'm glad I got to show it to you." * "Hmmn. Aren't there more options for stalls that sell vegetables here? Where's the roasted corn-on-the-cob stall? I want to share my favourite festival snack with you!" Pre-Super Love Mode *"Aren't you glad I'm human?" *"Got any nice tea leaves I can chew on?" Category:Boys